


Convulsions

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Hurt Connor Rhodes, Hurt!Rhodes, Seizures, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: They’re a few steps away when Connor suddenly pales as his eyes roll into the back of his head and falls to the ground, stiff as a board. His head smacks against the cart behind him, sending medical supplies flying with a loud crash as his body starts to jerk, his arms and legs flailing wildly.“He’s seizing!”





	Convulsions

“Dr. Rhodes? Are you alright?” 

Connor blinks sluggishly before turning his head to look over at Miss. Goodwin. He hesitates before shaking his head slowly and Sharon heads over, motioning for April to follow. 

They’re a few steps away when Connor suddenly pales as his eyes roll into the back of his head and falls to the ground, stiff as a board. His head smacks against the cart behind him, sending medical supplies flying with a loud crash as his body starts to jerk, his arms and legs flailing wildly.

“He’s seizing!” April yells as she and Goodwin struggle to turn Connor on his side. 

“Somebody get me a damn gurney!” 

“What the hell?!” Will exclaims as he, Ethan and Natalie come running over.

“Halstead, Manning! Move that cart!” Goodwin orders, gesturing to the cart that lay behind Connor’s head. Every time his body jerked, his head hit against the cart with a rhythmic clang. Natalie and Will hurry to move the cart out of the way as Ethan slips his white coat under his friend head, hoping to prevent any further damage. The convulsions start to slow as Rhode’s bladder voids, urine darkening his scrubs and pooling around him. The convulsions finally come to a stop about thirty seconds later and Connor’s eyes flutter open.

“Connor? You with us?” Ethan asks, tapping his friends cheek.

“Huh?” Connor groans, trying to sit up.

“Stay down, hon,” April says, pushing him down lightly.

“Wha happ’n?” Connor slurs, looking around.

“You had a seizure. Don't worry, everything’s going to be ok,” Sharon reassures him. Connor hums in reply and starts to close his eyes, the exhaustion from the seizure starting to take its toll.

“Connor? You have to stay awake for me, hon. Come on, open those beautiful eyes,” April says.

Connor grumbles but opens his eyes again. He looks around, flushing red when he sees the puddle of urine surrounding him. He flushes even more when he sees Ethan kneeling in the puddle with one hand on Connor’s shoulder.

“Hey. It’s ok, man. It’s a common side effect of seizures. You know that,” Ethan tells him and Connor nods. He does know that but knowing it doesn’t change the fact that he just peed all over the floor and his friends knees. His embarrassment is set aside for a minute when the gurney finally gets there.

“Hey Connor. We’re going to transport you to the gurney now, okay? 3, 2, 1,” Ethan tells him as he and the others lift him onto the gurney. 

“Get him into an MRI and find somebody to clean this up,” Sharon orders, gesturing to the puddle on the ground as they wheel Connor away for some tests.


End file.
